Sunrises
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Emerald and Mercury spend a morning together. Mutual oral sex and safe-sex. Emerucry ship. R&R, and don't forget, Zone-tan watches you fap


"It was early in the morning. Early enough that Emerald, despite being an early riser, was dressed only in her underwear since coming out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door.

"No one but the guards should be up this early… Not even Cinder wakes up this early," she thought curiously.

"Who is it," she asked as she grabbed a towel to cover herself.

"It's me!" Mercury's irritatingly sarcastic voice was easily distinguishable to Emerald. She sighed before walking to the door and letting him in.

"What are you doing? It's five thirty in the morning," she hissed. Mercury gave her a lazy shrug. His shaggy, silver hair was even more of a mess than normal thanks to his bed-head.

"You're up, aren't you," he asked.

"I'm always up at this time! Why're you up?" He shrugged again, gray eyes taking in her undone hair, wet shoulders and exasperated face.

"Can I come in?"

"No," she didn't even hesitate with her response. Her cherry red eyes narrowed at him, showing she wasn't in the mood for any pranks he might pull.

"Not this early."

"Okay." He threw his hands up as he shrugged and turned to walk away. His bare feet noiselessly carrying him away from her door. Emerald was immediately confused. Mercury never listened to her. And for him to just go away when asked? He was either sick or genuinely curious about her morning routine. Emerald thought for a moment as Mercury's long legs quickly distanced him from her door.

"Wait," she called out after him, careful to keep her voice down in the early hour. Mercury looked back, unsure of why she'd called out to him.

"Fine, fine. Come in," she waved him inside hastily. It was chilly in her room and she really wanted to close the door to avoid letting the warm air in.

"Thanks." The tall boy passed her as she held the door open and walked inside. He gave her a playful nudge as he entered the room.

"Why are you up," Emerald asked again, gesturing for him to take a seat in a free chair.

"I was bored. You're always up early. I wanted to know why…" That was… surprisingly sweet of him. Emerald never imagined he'd care about something so trivial.

"Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Emerald could barely hold back a smirk. She thought he emalways/em looked like a sarcastic piece of trash. She kept the thought to herself, not wanting to start another argument.

"No… If you really want to know, just look outside. It's starting." Emerald sighed softly and made herself comfortable on her bed facing the large window. The sky had begun to take on its fiery rainbow of colors, a show only scheduled twice a day. When Emerald was only a child, she'd decided that the earlier show was the better of the two. The sound of the birds chirping and the rare, restful silence of the Kingdom of Vale made it leagues more enjoyable. Mercury got off the chair and moved to sit on Emerald's bed.

"You're telling me, you wake up hours before anyone else… just to watch the sunrise?" His tone was so flat, it sounded as if he were mocking her. Emerald was quick to defend herself, ready to kick him out at a moment's notice.

"What's wrong with that? At least I'm-" He interrupted her with a shake of his head.

"That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that that's… it's really cute."

"Cute," she repeated, looking at him confusedly.

"I didn't even know he knew how to compliment people without sounding condescending."

"Yeah, cute," he repeated. He settled down beside her, his long, muscled legs hanging off the bed as he watched the sunrise with her. She shrugged and resumed her own silent vigil, watching the giant yellow orb slowly break the surface of the horizon. Every morning she'd watch the sun almost unblinkingly as it climbed into the sky. She'd trace it's path until the fiery colors faded into its final light blue. But today a little bit of silver had intruded the rainbow of purples and reds and flaming oranges. Her cherry eyes followed the unexpected color to its source before she realized it was Mercury's shaggy hair. She looked him over, his face was home to a day's growth of stubble. His shoulder muscles looked enticing as they stretched against his skin while he supported his weight. She stared at him for a long while before finally tearing her gaze away to resume her vigil. Looking back to the sun, she realized she'd spent too much time staring at Mercury. The colors were already quickly fading from the sky as the sun rose ever higher, burning all but the baby blue away with its light.

"I missed it," she thought in a huff. Mercury yawned loudly as he stretched out his body before sitting up on the edge of her bed.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"For what?"

"For letting me crash here for a bit. I'm gonna head back to my room." He stood up and cracked his back. Emerald watched as his shorts rode up his chiseled thighs while he did it.

"Well, it's not free…"

"Huh?"

"I let you watch it with me. Now I need you to help me out." Emerald smirked, knowing he wouldn't want to leave a debt unpaid.

"What's up?" Mercury wasn't entirely sure what she wanted from him, but he knew whatever it was he'd want to hurry. Cinder normally wasn't too happy when he was late for duty. He watched as she walked across her room to her dresser, grabbing a pair of brown chaps.

"The faster I can get these on, the more time I'll have for breakfast. And I might as well use the guy while I have the chance."

"Can you tie a knot," she asked.

"I tie my boots, don't I," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought Cinder did those for you," she teased. She stuck her tongue out at him, knowing how much he hated the childish act before continuing.

"I need you to tie my chaps for me."

"And you can't do that yourself?" It was Mercury's turn to be cautious of an incoming prank. Emerald replied with a shrug.

"It… takes a few minutes. Plus, you owe me."

"Fine." Emerald nodded and grinned before slipping out of her towel. They'd been living together so long, she wasn't uncomfortable being naked in front of him. Mercury had to stop himself from making his usual of interested 'hmm.'

"She'd definitely kick me out the window if I do." Mercury watched intently as she slipped on her white capris, not bothering to zip up the fly for now. She then slipped on the dark brown chaps. They needed to be laced from behind, and Emerald often spent five or more minutes staring in the mirror to get the knot just right. When she finished getting the clothes on she settled back down on the bed, face down in front of him.

"Just tie them in a bow and you're free to go." Mercury gave a quick nod as he took the bright red laces between his fingers and started to knot them. The motion was so simply he let his eyes wander up her legs, taking in each curve of her body with an interested hunger. He'd always found her attractive and knew she felt the same way about him, no matter how intolerable she thought he was. He smirked and decided on a simple prank.

"What are you doing," she looked back at him confused by what she was feeling happening behind her.

"In a bow! Just like you asked," he replied with a flourish. Emerald wanted to be upset by what had happened, but she knew she had no one to blame but herself.

"I definitely shouldn't have asked him to help me." He'd laced both of her legs together, the strong laces forcing her legs together so that they looked like a mermaid's tail.

"I'm gonna kill you," she grumbled softly.

"You think so?"

"Yes. I am."

"Bring it on." He was so aggravatingly smug. She turned to glare at him, taking in his sharp, chiseled features and shaggy hair.

"I want to kiss his face."

"Kiss? That's not right. Punch! I meant punch!"

Mercury let out another small yawn before climbing on the bed to lay on her back. His added weight pushed her deep into the mattress. It was obvious he was intent on getting on her nerves as much as possible in her vulnerable state.

"Mercury… Get. Off," she growled.

"But you're so comfortable." She squirmed underneath him, trying to throw him off of her. He chuckled and refused to be moved, but the more she writhed beneath him the more her curves pushed against him. His body quickly yielded to the stimulation and his erection grew in search of more friction.

"Is… that what I think it is?" It was more of a demand than a question. She could easily feel every contour of his body through his thin shorts and knew exactly what was currently pressed into her back.

"He just popped a boner."

"My bad, my bad." He got off of her and tried to rectify the situation by flipping his erection up into the waistband of his shorts.

"… don't worry about it." Mercury stopped fumbling for a moment, realizing the tone her voice had adopted. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for some kind of explanation.

"We have a few hours before Cinder is going to need us…" She was trying to say it without actually saying it.

"We do?" He wanted her to say it.

"I knew she wanted me."

"Yes. We do." Her voice was stern as she tried her hardest to get him to stop playing games.

"So what do you wanna do?"

"If you want to play around, you can get out. I have no problem sending you to your room to solve that problem on your own," she threatened. It'd been months since she'd interacted with someone not part of some criminal underworld scheme. Almost a full year since someone had touched her. She wanted to be touched. She wanted to wrap her legs around someone and feel them thrusting deep inside her until her eyes rolled back from pleasure. And despite Mercury's normally irritating attitude, he was at least mildly attractive.

"Just this once…"

"Fine, fine. I guess my hands are tied…" Mercury pressed his lips against the nape of her neck and kissed roughly. His hands quickly slid down her toned stomach, wanting to feel as much of her body as possible before she'd change her mind. His fingertips grazed across her stomach, sides, hipbones and thighs teasing her just long enough to hear her first shuddered moan. On cue, he slid his fingers under her unbuttoned capris and searched out the warmth of her core. He grinned as his fingers made their way through soft curls of hair.

"Do the curtains match the drapes," he asked teasingly.

"Ng!" Emerald moaned through grit teeth as he pressed his fingers against her core. She ground her hips into the bed, trying to push his hand further down towards slick lips and humid warmth. She'd always hated teasing, short fuse and impatient nature desperately wanting to skip to the main event, but she was completely at Mercury's mercy. Curious fingers dragged across her folds, spreading her lips apart and gently slipping between them before pulling away at the smallest moan. The treatment was infuriating.

He was shocked to see the state she was in. Her hands were balled into fists as they clutched at her sheets, her teeth chewing at her bottom lip as she tried to steady her labored breath. He'd never expected her to be so receptive.

"I'm going to need to pay more attention if she's so sensitive." With new vigilance, he traced his fingertips along her slick folds, listening to her shuddered breath or muffled moans to lead him to her pleasure. Mercury focused on the spots that ripped the loudest moans from her lips, slowly tracing his fingertips in tight circles around her clit, causing her to buck her hips and whine into the bed. Mercury bit back a chuckle as he watched her squirm.

"I can't believe Emerald is so needy." He marveled at her reactions and slowly dipped his fingertips between slick, warm lips.

"I'll take it slow… we do have hours after all." It wasn't long before he'd found a rhythm to her body. It was all in her breath. In-out-in-out-in-out-sharp inhale!- slow, steady exhale- repeat. The steady rhythm was easy enough to follow. He pushed his fingers in deep, slowly spreading them as he pulled them out. The pressure caused her to push her hips into the bed, her body shaking for more and more friction. Emerald tried to force open her legs to allow him a better angle to push deeper, but the laces of her chaps were tied together too tightly. She was effectively immobilized from the thighs down and she was close to screaming in frustration.

Mercury busied his lips with marking her neck and shoulders. The purple marks would adorn her body like leopard spots on her cocoa colored skin. Most of them would be clearly visible due to the cut of her outfit, but she didn't seem to care. His fingers never slowed as they followed Emerald's rhythm, maintaining it even as her body slowly crescendoed with desire. He even ignored the fairly large distraction currently pressed against Emerald's back. He ignored his need own need, for the first time placing Emerald's feelings above his own.

In-out-in-out-in-out-sharpinhale!-slowsteady-exhale-repeat!

Emerald's sharp moan of release came on the inhale. Her body quivered around his fingers and soaked them with her release. He didn't stop kissing her, having fallen in love with the colors that appeared on her neck after just a few minutes of nipping and sucking. He loooked up towards the window, looking into the early morning sun as it bathed their room with golden daylight.

"I just washed these," Emerald sighed softly. Her release had seeped through her underwear and into her white capris, leaving them with a temporary wet mark.

"Sorry?" Sarcasm was decidedly unavoidable, however pride was the strongest emotion he was feeling. Pride in having made Emerald whine and moan her release with just his fingers.

"No you're not," she shrugged and pushing the capris down passed her thighs. Her chaps were tied so tightly they hardly moved as she tried to undress. She repeated the motion with her lacy, mint green underwear, knowing taking off the lingerie would excite Mercury even more. He sucked them clean while he watched, smirking at Emerald's mortified reaction.

"Salted mint chocolate ice cream," he thought as he licked the warm release off his fingers

"If you say I taste like Java I'm going to kill you," she growled, memories surfacing off the last person to compare her to the flavor.

"Not really," he smirked as he slide his tongue across his fingers. Emerald couldn't help but shiver at the display. She watched him curiously, quickly deciding she wanted a taste for herseld. She took his hand and placed one of the culprit fingers between her lips. She sucked noisely, cleaning this particular finger.

"What do you think," she finally asked.

"Salted mint chocolate ice cream. Sea salt. None of the cheap stuff." Emerald slipped another of his fingers into her mouth, sultrily gazing into his deep gray eyes. It was mostly for show, and she could tell it was exciting him. She could feel his pulse racing through his body as his own need for release reached uncomfortable levels. She was glad he was so eager for his own release. Once wasn't nearly enough for her after her long fast from the activity and she wanted to finish before Cinder started looking for the two.

"Hmm… I guess we can't go out for ice cream anymore," she said playfully. Her hands reached towards the too-short shorts, her tolerance for teasing already having run out. They were uncomfortably tight around him his waist his ereciton stretched the fabric.

"Let's see how you taste." She pushed him onto his back, her head restiing between his thighs. She'd imagined how big he might be quite a few times, however her generosity usually coincided with her feelings towards him at the time, which usually involved "irritated." Pulling his shorts off she quickly wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. She could smell the sweet, strong scent of gasoline on him, cooing at the enticing aroma. He was a decent size- long enough to pleasantly reach the back of her throat, but manageable enough to have some fun with.

"Kinda thin though, she thought smugly. His cock was well proportioned with his tall, thin body. Emerald pushed her hair away from her face before tentatively swirling her tongue, exploring his taste. His pulse throbbed in her mouth, begging for more of the sweet warmth of her throat. She pressed her tongue flat against his head before slowly rolling her tongue, sending shivers down his spine. She licked and sucked and grazed her teeth gently along the length of his shaft and he shuddered in response before reaching up to run his fingers through her mint green locks. His fingers tangled in her hair, gently tugging her closer. She couldn't help but laugh as his chiseled thighs twitched every time her teeth grazed his length, making sure to avoid his head..

"He likes teeth," she thought curiously. Emerald wrapped her hands around his narrow waist to hold him in place before bobbing her head on his shaft. She expertly took in more and more of his length with each thrust until she finally reached the base. She grazed her teeth along the entire length of his shaft before playfully slipping his throbbing cock out of her mouth with an audible pop. She watched him shiver and groan as her saliva cooled on his length in the chilly room, entirely at her mercy. She breathed against his flesh, letting her warm breath make his cock twitch towards her mouth. He clutched even tighter at her locks, wanting her lips back on his length.

She watched him twitch and throb and shiver and groan. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to concentrate on anything besides the lack of friction against him. This wasn't fair! He'd been so generous providing her with her own release just minutes before, but he bit his tongue, knowing she'd only draw this teasing out if he showed his desperation.

Emerald's cherry red eyes watched him for what could've been hours. She could feel his muscles tensing and shivering as she held him just at the edge of release. Mercury's resolve faded quickly as she played with his length, sliding the tip of her warm tongue just under the head of his shaft, finding a particularly sensitive patch of nerves.

"Em… erald…" Mercury's desperate moan was music to her ears. She'd planned on holding him at the edge for at least another few minutes but the way he moaned her name! She just couldn't be that cruel to anyone, not even Mercury.

"I'm here you big baby…" Emerald reached into her pillowcase and tore open one of her favorite condoms. It was lilac colored and had corkscrewing ribs built into the latex. It was her favorite brand and she always kept a few on her, just on the off-chance Cinder actually hired an attractive guard. She placed the condom in her mouth, the ring held between her lips and teeth, and seductively slipped the rubber onto his length. It was a trick she'd practiced whenever the opportunity arose and she loved the reactions it produced.

Emerald crawled up his body and kissing a path up his torso to his lips, in a small apology. She had to awkwardly position herself over his lap as her chaps were still tied together, but she was just as desperate for release as he was. She quickly found a comfortable position and pushed herself down on his throbbing length. She gasped as he penetrated her quivering warmth, instantly loving the familiar sensation of being filled by a warm cock. The condom added another layer of sensation, making her shudder as the corkscrewing ribs rubbed against her walls. She started a steady pace, easily bouncing on his lap as she rode his length.

"Cum before me and this'll be the last time we- ng!" She was cut short as he thrusted his hips up into her, burying himself deeper into her core as she reached the bottom of her arc. She shivered, pulse racing as he thrusted into her. Cherry red eyes locked on to deep gray and she couldn't help but blush, blood filling her cheeks as his annoyingly attractive grin painted across his face. His hands wrapped around her waist, guiding her weight as her rhythm crescendoed. She wanted faster, deeper thrusts and he wasn't one to give up.

A horrified Torchwick closed the door, his turquoise eyes wide with disgust.

"What is it?" Cinder asked him, hastily trying to get passed the orange haired man and find the two teens she'd been looking for all morning.

"She's a little tied up at the-"

"Mercury!"

"… at the moment." Both adults glared at the door, not sure how best to handle the situation.

"Teenagers…" Roman shook his head and walked to the bathrooms.

"I'm going to have to wash my eyes out."


End file.
